The present application relates to a color liquid crystal display device assembly.
As a color liquid crystal display device assembly, a color liquid crystal display device assembly has been available that is formed of a transmission type color liquid crystal display device and a planar light source device disposed thereunder so as to illuminate the color liquid crystal display device, the color liquid crystal display device being composed of two panels and a liquid crystal material provided therebetween, the two panels being formed of two transparent glass substrates which face each other and which are provided with transparent electrodes, alignment films, and the like laminated to each other.
As the planar light source device, there have been available two types of planar light source devices (backlights), that is, a direct-lighting type planar light source device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 63-187120 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-277870, and an edge light type (also called a side light type) planar light source device disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-131552. The direct-lighting type planar light source device is, as shown in a schematic view of FIG. 17A, formed of light sources 600 disposed in a housing 602, a reflection member 603 which is disposed on a part of the housing 602 located under the light sources 600 and which reflects light emitted therefrom to an upper side, and a diffusion plate 601 which is fitted to an opening portion of the housing 602 located above the light sources 600 and which diffuses the light emitted from the light sources 600 and light reflected by the reflection member 603 and allows them to pass therethrough. On the other hand, the edge light type planar light source device is formed, as shown in a schematic view of FIG. 17B, of an optical guide plate 701 and a light source 700 composed of a lamp disposed at a side surface of the optical guide plate 701. In addition, under the optical guide plate 701, a reflection member 702 is disposed, and above the optical guide plate 701, a diffusion sheet 703 and a prism sheet 704 are disposed.
The light source is formed, for example, of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp and emits white light. In more particular, in the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a mixture of inert gases, such as neon, argon, and the like, is filled, and/or mercury is filled and diffused. In addition, red light emitting phosphor particles, green light emitting phosphor particles, and blue light emitting phosphor particles, which are applied to an inner surface of a glass tube forming the fluorescent lamp, are excited by ultraviolet rays emitted from the inert gas mixture and/or mercury atoms excited due to glow discharge, and white light is obtained from luminescent colors of the above phosphor particles.
In addition, a color liquid crystal display device assembly in which phosphor layers are excited by blue light emitted from a light source to generate red light and green light so as to obtain an image has been available and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-4099. The color liquid crystal display device assembly disclosed in the above document includes a color liquid crystal display device formed of a front panel and a rear panel and a planar light source device having at least one light source illuminating the color liquid crystal display device from a rear panel side. In addition, the phosphor layers are provided on the exterior surface of the front panel or are provided on the exterior surface of the rear panel facing the planar light source device.